Exhibit X - By Annie Sparklecakes
by Reinaa-chan
Summary: Gray x Lucy. Mirajane tenta livrar Gray do seu hábito de se despedir, mas Lucy acaba por arruinar todo o seu progresso. Mas talvez ela possa resolver o problema de uma vez por todas.


"Sério, Gray, já chega," Mirajane disse, parecendo mais exasperada do que Gray alguma vez a viu. Ela tinha, na realidade, pousado o copo que estava a limpar. "Você precisa começar a usar roupas."

"Sim," Natsu interveio. "Sabe, há senhoras presentes."

"Oh," Gray zombou. "Desculpe, Natsu. Ofendi você?"

Natsu arreganhou os dentes a ele, mas Mirajane cortou-os antes de eles conseguirem começar a lutar.

"Gray, torna uma data de pessoas desconfortáveis ver você a se passear por aí em roupa interior o dia todo," ela disse pacientemente.

"Não é como se houvesse grande coisa para mostrar," Natsu riu em silêncio. "A Lucy tem mais músculos que você."

Muito calmamente, Gray atirou o seu sapato a ele. Claro, isto desancadeou uma reação em cadeia, e antes de Mirajane conseguir reagir, ele estava sentado no bar com nada a não ser os seus boxers.

Mirajane suspirou. Claramente, isto ia dar trabalho.

Por sua parte, Gray não pareceu notar que alguma coisa estava errada. Ele continuou a olhar Mirajane em expectativa.

"Gray," ela repreendeu. "Suas roupas."

"O que têm elas?"

Ela ia percisar da Erza para isto.

-x-

"Se você tirar uma única peça de roupa, eu vou cortar você em fatias," Erza disse, a espada apontada à garganta de Gray. Ele engoliu em seco, ficando estrábico olhando para a arma.

"Eu acho que isto é desnecessário," ele chiou. "E provavelmente ilegal."

"Não se você fizer o que eu digo," ela disse. "E andar aí pela rua sem roupas também é ilegal."

"Eu estou fazendo um favor ao mundo," ele disse, carrancudo, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, e tentado não notar todo o mundo olhando para ele. Não havia ninguém na guilda que alguma vez realmente trabalhasse?

Como se tivesse adivinhado, a porta escancarou-se, e uma voz familiar soou, "Erza! Quer ir a uma missão comigo?"

Erza virou-se automaticamente ao som da voz de Lucy. "Uma missão? De fazer o quê?

"Capturar alguns bandidos," Lucy disse. "Eles são novatos, mas eu preciso de-" Ela parou, pestanejando. "Gray? O que é que você está fazendo?"

Erza virou-se para ele mesmo a tempo de ver gray despir a sua camisola. ele sorriu larga e timidamente quando reparou nela. "...Oops?"

O grito de Gray podia ser ouvido a milhas.

-x-

"Por cada peça de roupa que você tirar," Natsu disse, "Eu farei o mesmo."

Gray fez uma careta. "Eu não quero ver isso."

"E ninguém quer-te ver," Natsu relembrou-o.

Estavam os dois sentados no apartamento da Lucy. Happy estava a observá-los sentado no balcão, um peixe crú ao lado dele. Lucy estava, claro, fora de casa, e os dois foram forçados a entrar pela janela dela. Ela devia realmente apenas dar-lhes as chaves...

Gray revirou os olhos. "Isto é estúpido," ele disse. "E eu estou aborrecido."

"Mirajane está a pagar-me para fazer isto," Natsu disse alegremente. "Então eu realmente não quero saber. Eu vou livrar você da sua promiscuidade não importa o que aconteça."

Gray só olhou para ele.

Entretamento, vinte minutos passaram demoradamente, e Gray não fez nenhum movimento para despir as suas roupas - um novo recorde para ele - e estava, em vez disso, a ocupar-se lendo um livro que Lucy tinha deixado na sua mesa de café. Natsu estava apenas a dar tapinhas nas costas a si próprio por um trabalho bem feito quando ouviu um barulho vindo de fora. Ah, Lucy estava em casa.

Gray não ouviu isto. Ele abanou o livro no ar, um com uma capa dura cor de rosa, e disse, "Sabia que a Lucy acha que sou bonito?"

Natsu pestanejou. "A sério?" Olhou de soslaio para o livro nas mãos de Gray. "Hey, isso não é-"

"Isso é o meu diário!"

Gray e Natsu viraram para ver Lucy, olhando horrorizada, parada na entrada com um saco de compras num braço.

"Olá, Lucy!" Natsu cumprimentou alegremente.

"Comprou algum peixe?" Happy perguntou, dando tapinhas na sua barriga cheia.

Lucy ignorou-os. Ela estava demasiado ocupada pisando duro até Gray para que então pudesse tirar-lhe o diário das mãos. "Eu não acho você bonito!" Ela informou-o irritada.

"Mas..." Gray franziu as sobrancelhas. "Você disse aqui. "Gray é bonito.""

"Era outro Gray," mentiu. "Agora saiam da minha casa!" rodopiou nos seus saltos e espreitou o seu quarto. Eles podiam ver as suas orelhas tornarem-se vermelhas enquanto ela ia.

Happy correu apressadamente até Lucy e seu saco de compras.

Natsu e Gray trocaram olhares divertidos, nenhum deles fazendo qualquer movimento para ir embora.

"Ela está tão caidinha por mim" Gray anunciou. Então ele tirou as suas calças.

Natsu revirou os olhos e seguiu o exemplo.

-x-

"Alguma sorte?" Mirajane perguntou quando Natsu e Gray se sentaram no bar.

Natsu fez uma careta. "Não. Eu estava fazendo certo até Lucy chegar a casa. Então tornou-se a Cidade do Strip," ele disse, fungando. Droga. Ele estava a ficar doente por tirar as suas roupas. Como é que Gray fazia aquilo?

Mirajane apoiou-se no bar, parecendo pensativa. Tinha de haver alguma abertura nos seus planos, alguma razão para o seu falhanço. O que incitava Gray a tirar as roupas, mesmo sob ameaça...?

Mirajane olhou para Gray. Ele estava bebendo sedento um copo de água, não parecendo notar que não estava mais a usar roupa.

Mirajane fez uma carranca. O que é que ela estava a perder...?

"Olááááá, Lucy!" Natsu gritou com a sua típica exuberância ao ver sua parceira. Mirajane virou-se para sorrir para ela, mas Lucy apenas fez uma careta, fazendo um movimento brusco para cair num banco ao lado de Natsu. Ela não olharia para Gray.

Gray, em outra mão, estava a olhar diretamente para ela, com a mão no seu próprio quadril. Mirajane observou-o incerta por um minuto - então percebeu. Ele estava a agarrar no ar onde a bainha de sua camisola devia estar.

Mirajane pôs a mão no queixo, pensativa.

Gray despiu as suas roupas quando Erza estava a ameaçá-lo com uma espada depois da Lucy aparecer.

Ele tirou-as enfrentando Natsu apenas quando ela retornou a casa.

Mesmo agora, Natsu só precisou de mencionar Lucy, e as roupas sairam fora.

Mirajane sorriu. Interessante.

"Lucy?" Disse docemente. "Posso falar com você por um momento?"

-x-

"De jeito nenhum," Natsu disse, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "O Gray gosta da Lucy? HA!"

Claro, Lucy não acreditou na teoria de Mirajane. De jeito nenhum podia Gray tirar suas roupas para ela - ele fazia isso por anos, mesmo antes de a conhecer! Mas então Mirajane fez uma pequena experiência. Ela fez o Gray voltar a colocar suas roupas - e um segundo depois, Lucy sentada ao lado dele. E então as roupas estavam fora de novo. Ele nem pareceu perceber isso.

Claramente, Lucy era uma espécie de gatilho. Mas porquê? O que eles podiam fazer para parar isso? Lucy não sabia. Mirajane estava perdida. Então eles reuniram-se na cozinha para deixar Erza, Natsu e Happy a par da sua própria nova descoberta.

O que, como se previa, foi um erro.

Lucy chutou Natsu no tornozelo. "Nós nunca dissemos isso!" Ela silvou.

"Lucy," Erza disse, sem graça, "Você fá-lo querer tirar a roupa. É bem óbvio o que se está a passar."

"Se calhar eu sou só demasiado quente," Lucy murmurou, ficando vermelha. Happy deu tapinhas na mão dela, confortando-a.

"Eu respiro fogo," Natsu relembrou-a. "Ele permanece totalmente vestido à minha frente." Entre respirações ele adicionou, "Obrigado a Deus for isso..."

"De qualquer forma," Mirajane disse apressadamente, "Isso não é um problema. O problema é, o que fazemos sobre isso?" Aos olhares que recebeu, ela elaborou: "Se Lucy consegue incitar Gray a tirar as suas roupas, então deve haver alguma maneira de ela mantê-lo vestido."

Um momento passou em que ninguém falou. Então:

"Não é óbvio?"

Lucy virou-se para Erza. Até sua voz estava sem expressão. Ela tinha um mau pressentimento sobre isto...

"O que é óbvio?" Mirajane perguntou.

"O Gray tira suas roupas perto da Lucy," Erza explicou devagar. "Gray gosta da Lucy. Porque é que alguém tira as roupas perto da pessoa que está atraído?"

Demorou um momento para Lucy perceber o que Erza estava a tentar dizer, mas quando percebeu, o seu queixo caiu. "Ew! Não!"

Natsu olhou de Lucy a Erza e de Erza a Lucy de novo. "Eu não percebi," ele disse.

"Boa, você não deve," Lucy disse. Só Deus sabe o que Natsu diria se ele entendesse o que era o plano de Erza-

"Só uma noite, Lucy," Erza disse impacientemente. "Nem sequer uma noite. Apenas fá-lo feliz. Só demorará um dia. Ele está demasiado..." Ela procurou por uma palavra que não iria quebrar o cérebro de Lucy. "Frustrado."

"Gack," Lucy disse inteligentemente.

Ao lado dela, Natsu pareceu finalmente ter percebido o que se estava a passar, e ficou em pé, os olhos em chamas. "VOCÊ QUER QUE A LUCY DURMA COM O GRAY?" ele berrou.

Silêncio. Então:

"O QUÊ?" eles ouviram Gray ganindo por trás da porta.

Lucy odiou muito a sua vida. Como é que ela chegou aqui?

"Por favor, Lucy," Mirajane disse rapidamente, juntando as duas mãos em sinal de orar. "Nós temos tido várias reclamações das pessoas da cidade, e você é a única que pode ajudar e-"

Lucy apenas olhou para ela.

Então, a porta da cozinha foi escancarada e Gray apressou-se a entrar. Ele já estava apenas em boxers.

Erza levantou a sobrancelha a Lucy, os braços já à volta de Natsu para o refrear. Ele estava olhando Gray como se ele não fosse fazer mais nada do que esmagar a cara dele no chão.

Mirajane pegou em Happy, que estava olhando tão indignado quanto Natsu, e foi em direção à porta. "Vou deixar-vos aos dois para isso," ela disse com um sorriso. "Venham, Erza, Natsu."

"NÃO NÃO NÃO PÕE NO CHÃO GRAY NÃO TOQUE NELA LUCY CHUTE-O NAS-"

Erza beliscou um nervo no pescoço dele para que ele caísse incosciente. Happy, em outra mão, estava a prometer uma tempestade, e Mirajane podia apenas olhar.

"Acho que o quebramos," Erza disse, enquanto eles iam embora, fechando a porta com um suave click atrás deles.

Lucy olhou, de boca aberta, para eles. Gray estava a olhar para ela pacientemente. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas para ele. "Na cozinha? A sério?"

Gray sorriu ironicamente.

-x-

No dia seguinte, Gray entrou na guilda com todas as suas roupas vestidas.

Ele não tirou nenhuma deles o dia inteiro.


End file.
